


【利艾】You could save me

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao
Summary: 譯：你是我的救贖BGM：Utada Hikaru－桜流し20181225利威爾生賀弱攻文風壓抑意識流加工





	【利艾】You could save me

花朵初綻即凋零，君歎今朝花亦急。

「母親，這是什麼意思呢？」

「＂剛盛開的花一下子就凋謝了，你感嘆著，今年也是一樣的早。＂」女人的手溫柔拂著黑軟的髮絲，像是撩撥靜水，形成圈圈漣漪，那些濺起的水花打上他的唇、躍上他的臉頰，濕涼的觸感使他緩緩睜眼，在淹過耳洞的水面清醒。  
寧靜虛無的空間裡什麼都沒有，除了放眼望去的純白，便是身下的水，它們看起來沒有範圍，而腦海開始閃現那些熟悉的過往片段，恍若昨日。

「潛入馬萊然後呢？你現在真的開始有了無所不能的錯覺？」

「為何，會是錯覺？」他痛恨他那自大狂妄的口吻。

「你現在無疑是送死——」

「不會的……怎麼會呢？這是唯有我才能勝任的角色，又有誰砍斷手腳還能再生，又，隨時扮演一個可憐無助的殘兵呢？」他將手撫在胸膛詭辯，風情萬種。那時他的笑顯得超出年齡的癲狂，原本瑰麗的虹膜色彩也變得詭譎，咧嘴嗤笑的模樣使他難以忘懷，因為那像一把刀，他不再清亮的嗓音、不再無邪的容顏，都在反覆扒開他的心口。

 

四年後再看見他，發現那已經不是曾守護過的孩子。

只要開始意識到，那麼就意味著等待失去。那是一體兩面的。

為何少年總是從容？  
事實上他都知曉，卻只能無力的看著它發生、任憑它們滋長，是從希斯特莉亞繼任女王開始，艾倫對自己的覺悟受到莫大動搖，他認為相比不向命運屈服的希絲特莉亞，自己是軟弱的；而在正視自己可以犧牲夥伴換取勝利，他確信自己可能不比艾爾文˙史密斯仁慈。

為了不再需要面對選擇的時刻，他自此將情感封閉，用他本想結束的戰爭作為逃避的媒介。那跟把自己結晶化有何兩樣？

男人預見了，在荒蕪的曠原，他會為艾倫˙耶格爾悲鳴，縱使一路為人類披荊斬棘走過，卻走不過死亡帶給他的恐懼。  
他緊緊擁著靈魂離去後的殘骸，劇烈顫抖再也無法隱忍悲慟，嘶啞的痛哭迴盪在太陽離去後的白晝。  
負傷的魔鬼如脆弱的花種，流乾淚水、乾涸血液，像個無助的孩子去懇求從不相信的神祇。

其實戰士從來都不懂，死亡遠比活下去來的容易，當它來臨，感受到不可違抗的預兆，也只來得及懷有歉疚，離摯愛遠去。

 

不要緊，我的全部都是你的。  
可是孩子還是離開了，在少女反省著對於自己動武對峙的長官，最後給予孩子們未來，在女孩看不見的時候，她想守護的人在觸及不到的地方開始與一切背道而馳。

「你就，看不起苟活的人嗎？難道苟延殘喘的生命就沒價值嗎！」  
安然活著難道就不好嗎？為何你一定要赴死？

 

我不明白，我真的不明白。  
（I don't know, I don't understand.）

 

＊＊＊

街角一道往下的樓梯，裡邊的空間總傳出各種碰撞和悶響，練習場的擂台上，紮著馬尾的人才撂倒了個子比他壯碩的對手，一片習以為常的歡呼吵嚷中，一名俱樂部成員匆匆忙忙，拿著櫃檯那的公事機跑來，整個身子撐開彈簧圍欄，卡在中間努力伸長手臂要遞給相貌清秀的搏擊手。

「耶格爾，找你的。」

通常男性實在無法把他的臉蛋與格鬥畫上等號，畢竟他看起來陰柔的多。  
花花公子的外表，孑然一身的味道。

他衝人喊了聲我下去，翻了繩跳下台，鬆掉繫帶扯掉拳套，拉了條毛巾披在肩上，一手捧著一端抆乾臉頰、額際漫佈的汗水，從學員那接過還在線上的電話。

「利威爾最近沒來，他肯定沒有聯絡你。」

「是，他沒有……最近集訓，我直接睡訓練場了幾天沒回家而已……」青年輕歎，不是對事情本身傷腦筋，而是對於男人又沒第一時間告訴他感到落寞。

電話那一頭的女子，是他另一半工作上的同事，這種奇怪的知會對他們而言似乎司空見慣。  
青年大概有個底，雖然不全然是根源，男人討厭的日子快到了。

間隔將近一個禮拜回到家，客廳廚房都沒有使用跡象般的整潔完好，唯獨臥室，他們同床共枕的窩就沒那麼幸運了。  
臥室裡亂糟糟的，枕頭棉被都掃到了地上，壁燈被某種撞擊打下燈罩。手機飛的老遠，不在主人手邊，想必是受夠了聲音，力道可能不小，為了要它安靜。不曉得還能不能修。  
一邊地上碎掉的瓷瓶，花泡在流淌一地的水裡已經泛黑發爛，白色的碎片上有腥紅的乾漬，連綿到在窗下蜷縮的身影。

環抱雙膝的人只著了件單薄的打底衫，挽起的袖子積在手肘，蒼白的手臂積累了黯沉的痕跡，以及新添的傷。

「艾倫…在哪…」

「利威爾先…」

「——艾倫在哪！」伸出的手被惡狠狠拍開，他尚未回過神，孩子沒有生氣，倒是刻意故作受傷的輕聲。

「您就那麼討厭我長頭髮嘛？等這次比賽結束我會剪掉的。」

聽到討厭二字，對方才出現反應。

「不是，我不討厭……艾倫的全部，我都不討厭，我只是……」

「沒事了，我先早退了。」他跪著抱住男人順著背脊，對方則以更入骨的力道拽住他的衣服，攬住他的肩胛，黯啞著嗓。

「我以為你不見了，一覺醒來不見了…」

「不會的，我都在練習場。」

「我害怕這一切都是夢，是我的幻覺，只要沒看見你，就是你消失了，或是你根本不存在。」

「我存在，我的愛，我一直都在您身旁。」他的呼吸紊亂，抱著的身體還在顫抖「我說過了，受不了就叫我，不論任何時候，您都是我的第一優先。」

可利威爾總會回他，不行。  
為什麼害怕失去又不佔有？他不能理解。  
＂因為你是自由的。＂男人曾這麼告訴他。

握在手中的鳥兒，怕患得患失間不小心捏緊了就把牠捏死了，因此總是獨自承受著。  
其實艾倫清楚，他會這樣也全是自己的責任，脫不了關係。

他拉過流血的手臂，小心除去殘餘插在肉裡的碎片，消毒完仔細包紮，一面慨嘆。

「您啊，這樣感覺連纏手也會生疏的哦。」  
艾倫不過起身要將醫療用品放到一邊桌上，男人立刻將他抱得死緊。

「我是說纏手，不是纏我。」他只是想以輕鬆調笑慢慢緩解男人緊繃的神經、讓他抽離，沒意會過剛才話裡的歧意，就看人不安的抬眼，他立即收了聲，靜靜給人抱著。

直到利威爾平復，曾經單薄的男孩也已經能把人扛起，一米八多的精瘦體格，男人的高質量全往他身上抵，他剛讓利威爾碰上床沿，本來站穩的人一把就被對方扯過。

「您的傷——」艾倫還沒來得及叮囑，過大的使力怕傷處再度崩裂。

躁動在頸子上蔓延，有細微的啃咬痛楚，衣服被往上推，露出了精實白皙的胸口，在那上頭浮泛涼意與對方的體溫時，男人拉下了他的褲子。

「等等，我還在禁慾期，比賽還…唔嗯……」

男人的吻向來強勢，艾倫都是任憑他引領，追逐舒服的感官享受，然而這個吻意外溫柔，唇瓣僅只相熨後分離，艾倫緩緩抬眼，是利威爾的視線，深沉、涵容、依賴。  
孩子的手臂悄悄爬上利威爾的後頸，主動把人勾過，繼續這個吻，撫觸男人的皮膚，輕輕含咬唇肉。  
反正這種事別人也無從查證驗明，搏擊格鬥也並非艾倫真正渴求的夢想，只是為了履行約定，什麼冠軍不冠軍的都見鬼去吧。

 

＊＊＊

喜歡的東西。  
從他那搶來的冰、有他味道的被窩、他沒喝完的那瓶可樂、吃著無味低脂餐一起哀嚎的日常、一群臭男生在淋浴間互扔肥皂的俗爛遊戲、那條共用差不多破爛的纏手帶、印了他口水漬的運動衫、收訊不好時他那拍打電視的老古板動作…  
艾倫。

除了有關孩子的事物，其餘幾乎不上心，人際交流特別無聊，但為了必要的融入社會，總要做著與真實自我不相符的樣子。  
沒什麼值得去執著的事，只想在艾倫身邊，什麼都不做，沒什麼比確認他在更重要的了。

他把保險套往垃圾桶扔，拋出手時才想到在自己混亂時早傾倒了。  
拭淨孩子身上的污濁，他靠上緩緩起伏的胸膛，攬著腰最細的那一圈，闔上眼聆聽艾倫尚處奔騰的心音，緩緩沉寂。  
快感激盪的脈動平息，艾倫拉過被子嚴實覆蓋彼此，並緊緊回抱那溫暖的身體。

在艾倫出現之前，他的人生就像拼圖遺缺，少了一塊，個體也不完整，像是那代表著什麼，有什麼因而不見了。  
就連搏擊也並不是說有多喜好，僅是從小特別無法按耐的暴戾之氣被自己的舅舅看出，與其踏上歧路，不如引導到一個適切的抒發口，凱尼對這判斷相當滿意。

凱尼只是坐享其成，無心探尋緣由。  
利威爾一直的坐立難安來自他的幻覺，殘影與現實的重疊使他焦躁，直到俱樂部招收學員，他才確信了一切不是病徵。

那年艾倫15歲，正值滿腔熱血的少年加入了俱樂部。  
起先利威爾決定拋開腦中那些光怪陸離的人生，把對方當作一個再平凡不過的人開始相處，直到艾倫˙耶格爾試探性的喚了他一聲兵長，並在利威爾質問他時不斷辯解是男人聽錯了，他立刻將那小鬼拉進了淋浴間。

「你不去舉發我？」

「您有機會讓我舉發？」

「我自然會讓你閉嘴。」

「是吧，我也不是女人，突然身體吃虧了，我自然也有方法討回來。」

「齁。」他就是有那種不知哪來的自信，不讓人嫌惡，也並非自大空談，男人只留下意味深長的哼音。

俱樂部老手對菜鳥過招的練習賽，說好聽指教，實際那比試的重要性關乎到之後的待遇，輸給老手是常態，但也就昭告你是永遠無法參賽的冷板凳，要勝過又是難上加難。  
至於艾倫，他與對人從來不放水的利威爾打平，一舉成名。

記憶並非是完整清晰，它經過了很久的流轉、風蝕沖刷，比較接近他們只記得人，接著在相處中慢慢想起點滴。  
他們早是那種情感依附，前生也是，後來多少，閒暇沒事的時間會滾在床上。  
只要經過，男人順理成章的撩開男孩的額頭親吻，深怕沒人知道他們的關係。

他們本來可以就這樣過下去。  
年過一年，利威爾發現隨著年歲增長，本來該消弭的不安定在遇到艾倫後沒有舒緩反而加速的膨大、張狂。

孩子一頭俐落的碎髮漸漸蓄長，紮了簡單清爽的馬尾，不少來俱樂部觀戰的女性不是為了最強就是為新星選手艾倫而來。  
要說他們兩人，真是天作之合，當然也是因承接了記憶，身為士兵的傲骨，艾倫同樣還懷著那份爆發力。  
利威爾看的欣喜，卻同時存有矛盾的情緒，艾倫相較自己，感覺延續前生要多的多。

「我睡不著，想抱著你，你能過來嘛？」

「拜託，這點小事，我們的關係早超過了吧。」

夜晚他必須要抱著艾倫才能安心闔眼，經常半夜一通電話把人叫來，他開始在利威爾的宿舍出入，後來兩人一起搬出來住。  
生活的步調相當快速的往前推進，他們有自己的房子，可時常，艾倫半夜醒來發現身邊的位置空著，沒有溫度，幾乎是清冷的，而利威爾倚在窗邊抽菸。

「做夢了？」

「不，我本來就淺眠，換了舖不習慣。」

寢食難安，利威爾的精神越來越糟，在旁人眼中，他如一淡漠寡言，無人知曉他的睏倦、疲憊，僅是看見艾倫與人談吐的笑顏就勉強能振作，可恐懼的日益壯大快速吞噬了那些生活本來的恬淡安適。

「有信心嘛？首席。」

「當然，我不止會做到，我還會贏你，回去要獎勵我。」

大家都期待兩人橫掃千軍，一同奪下殊榮。  
孩子青出於藍，首戰之後也屢創佳績，大夥把他舉上天，艾倫在氣勢如虹中品嚐到勝利的滋味。  
他衝利威爾呼喚，他看見男人欣慰的淺笑，隨即又露出了落寞的神情。

不是艾倫搶盡風采，他高興都來不及，而是總有一天，他會變得不再需要自己。孩子天賦異稟，很快就學會飛翔，且飛得更高更遠。

艾倫實在和那時越來越像了，他們分道揚鑣的開端。

沒有人透析，散打天才為何突然要引退。  
艾倫清楚，自己的存在撼動了利威爾的信念與人生。他們都在害怕，且清楚在畏懼什麼事物。艾倫選擇迎擊、利威爾選擇逃避。

＂你以為可以困住我到什麼時候？＂  
他總能從清爽外型的大男孩身上看見一付頹喪的殘影。

「利威爾先生？」

「沒事，我沒事…」

「您偶爾都會這樣呢，用一種害怕的神情看著我…」

 

庫爾迦，他想起了這個扮裝身份。  
那幾年，他們只收到名叫庫爾迦的男人的信，沒有他的艾倫。

都是這個人的錯。他憤而掐住那名男子的頸子，意外的纖細，像冰川，柔韌而又冰冷，執拗徹骨，投注一切龐大犧牲只為圖一個用血換來的平等，其中包含了他的愛，他的男孩。

當他的神色不再猙獰，被掐離地面的人，幽靜的瞳彩裡透著無辜和恐慌，那是不再有人信任他的孤寂，而利威爾還要殺了手無寸鐵的孩子。

他倒抽一口氣收回手，眼前的人卻不解的望著他。

「您怎麼了，利威爾先生？」

「我剛才……」一個尋常的時刻，他們才洗好澡，艾倫正為他擦頭，本來是這樣的，記憶到這就斷片了。他以為，自己還掐著那個殘像。

「不要靠近我——」利威爾不小心施力過頭，把艾倫重重的推開，致使孩子反倒不解的又湊過來令他焦急地大叫「我會傷害你，我遲早會殺死你！」

「什麼……」艾倫從那時才了解，利威爾的內心遠比他想像的煎熬，但他選的並非離開「不會的，您不會那麼做，無論我以前是多麼殘酷。」

自我贏弱將自己從王座拽下後，透過艾倫和男人的友人協商、細談，最後轉行加入了工作室，不過分忙碌，有充沛的自由度，固定的作息，好配合利威爾的身心狀態。  
男人從王者轉瞬淪為一個平庸的卒子，這樣對彼此都好，他無法阻斷自己的念頭，但也絕對不能妨礙艾倫的前程。

利威爾強加一種約定作為束縛他的藉口，利威爾退場的舞台，留給艾倫接任下去。  
那年，艾倫19歲。

「韓吉，這是我第一次對人有感情，喜歡的感覺，生對我總算有了意義，滿腦除了艾倫，我其他想法都裝不下。」

嚴格說，並非第一次。該說同一人，再一次。

「你這種執著聽起來還真危險。」

 

＊＊＊

艾倫剛坐起身，被單由他的肩胛滑落鋪散在腰腹，一截手臂大喇喇橫在那，動靜使人攬得更緊，手臂的主人還往青年的腰窩蹭，將鼻樑埋在大腿側深怕逃走似的。孩子試著抽抽身，頂著深沉眼袋的人迷濛抬眼，像是在撒嬌。

「我只是去倒個水。」他將男人散在眼前的髮流勾至耳後，凝視那灰中參雜銀藍的瞳彩，過了好一會，男人才妥協鬆手。

利威爾轉而抱住青年的枕頭作為慰藉，他寵溺的順過男人蓬亂的黑髮，指尖輕輕點在肩頸上那些出血的牙印，淺淺哼笑，扯起被角為他往上拉一點。  
等孩子走到廚房，他才意會自己從地上撈起、套上的衣服是利威爾的，連遮腿都沒辦法，不過衣領透來的皂香和男人的味道令人踏實。

他開了冰箱取出泡著金黃檸檬的水壺，果粒懸浮欲滴。就算入冬，他們運動員底子已經習慣了冷飲，何況還是在有空調暖房的室內。  
沁涼的水清晰地過了喉嚨，咕咚順滑下腹，滅了殘餘慾火。已經給另一半予取予求一次，比賽前夕還是不要太誇張了，縱使他對於性行為會影響能力水準這種說法從來沒有苟同。  
他另外給利威爾倒了一杯回房，輕輕搖著人要他起來補充水分，對方只是賴著，一回勾著艾倫的頸子、一回低喃要他用嘴餵，孩子沒辦法，想著只是餵水，可他終究是少不更事，相差的歲數顯現在他們的心思，艾倫沒防利威爾的狡猾，一個擒抱壓制，本來澆熄的渴望再度被年長的伴侶引燃。

犯忌索求了孩子兩次，艾倫在睡過頭的中午連忙去了俱樂部，家裡的殘局就由始作俑者自己收拾。  
所有房內的狼藉整理完畢勉強塞進了袋子，他拿過一條參差的麻繩欲要固定好不容易抓起的口，餘光捕捉了，那個帶有燦金色瞳眸的人還站在那。  
利威爾平靜的走上前，拉過對方的領子親吻，觸感都是真實的，一樣的唇紋，只是乾澀、只是崩裂，撕咬出一口子，那裏的溫熱打溼、暈染了彼此。  
他穿著可恨的敵國軍服，不知是這戲演著裝著少年就遺忘了自我，還是說這就是他真正的想法，他就是厭惡。

「看看這糟糕透頂的樣子，以前小鬼的時候看著還會覺得可愛，那麼喜歡送死，那就去死好了。」  
拂著的臉蛋粗糙，歷經風霜砂礫，他的拇指往那左眼插入，黑色的液體立刻泊泊流淌，眼前的人只是倒抽氣，顫抖隱忍著痛。

他希望他恨自己，分點神，除了戰爭這回事，但施力推開他後，他只是熟練的拿出隨時備好的紗布，暫時覆蓋上必要的傷。  
面對如此蠻橫暴虐，男子仍然只是在他眼前行禮，無關緊要。

「為新生艾爾迪亞帝國，獻上心臟。」

這是第幾次了？  
本來，想試圖與他談談，想問他痛嗎？可那副嘴臉總逼得他作嘔。  
一氣之下，麻繩纏上他纖細的頸子，往左右拉扯，使勁欲要將他勒斃，最後在袋子上頭打了個結牢牢封口，將綁好的垃圾拿出去外頭的車子丟棄。

 

他抬手將蓋子打開，裡頭是黑洞洞的空間與惡臭撲面而來。

晦暗的視線只是落在自己身上，並沒有看進心裡，在利威爾的眼裡，沒有了那個毛躁焦急、富有生氣的少年，只有死灰一片的沉寂。  
想挽留，卻只有心音懇求少年不要走，在他的衝動、固執己見、一味直行面前，沒有任何人能改變他的想法。

利威爾鬆開握住袋子的手，闔上了堆積污穢的蓋子時，頭開始疼痛，無法忍受的，齒列廝磨。

他在那片熟悉的黑水，跪在岸邊，才發現那並不是水，而是泥沼，但在更仔細看，裡頭像是生物的聚集體，所有東西都會禁錮他的手腳，將他送上黑池中央，接著在烈日下被撕裂啃蝕。  
他掙扎，雙手胡亂虛抓，甚至撐在沒有支撐力的沼面上，他想喊那個讓他魂牽夢縈的名諱，他希望那雙稀世的綠瞳只看著他，然而泥沼化作千萬隻手覆住他的口、他的鼻腔、他的眼。  
最後沒入池中，讓污穢浸透了他的五臟六腑。

為何他非要離我而去？

他身負乾涸血汙跪在斷垣殘瓦上，反覆詠歎。

不要走，  
我還什麼都來不及告訴你，  
都還來不及告訴你。

 

＊＊＊

總算趕在節日前結束集訓，事實上也是千求萬求才讓教練放過他，匆匆的排了連休，這個小假期通通留給他。儘管坐實繼承利威爾的名譽，但此般焦急於休息的行徑還是不免挨了教練一頓訓斥。

收了要回家清洗的衣物，集成一個束口包的量掛在肩上，他在走上階梯時一邊撥通韓吉的電話，回報利威爾的近況，順便讓利威爾至少過完生日再回工作崗位上。  
別說還差幾天的生日當天，讓利威爾確實休養足了再回去也不遲。

女人似乎是經過了一些時日才做出今天這個決定，過問他們之間的關係。

「他把你看得很重，超乎常理，你是他生病的原因，對於這我實在很好奇……他愛你愛的痴狂，你呢？（are you？）」

「我也愛他，我只想跟他度過一輩子，只是所謂永遠我確信它不該掛在嘴上。」

永遠會有多長？永遠的感覺大概像什麼？  
可能就如同這首曲子，悠久、淒涼，可說是單調簡潔的琴鍵敲擊，由不華麗、不冗贅的音符組成乾淨清脆、婉轉傷感的旋律，訴說一段很長的故事。殘敗不堪、流雲飄渺。  
它是深藍色的，像北方寶石般的夜空深邃，像凜冬冰涼的空氣滲入肺腑，在蓊鬱的森林裡本就不需要太陽，而他們赤腳踏在絨花上翩翩起舞。  
音色時而悠揚、時而輕快，卻帶來一絲無法抹平的悵然若失，整齊排列的琴橋上起伏的弦槌，浪花拍打臨岸那般飄散木質的松香，像他們第一次站在以為的世界盡頭看向染紅的大海，直到刀槍與旗幟腐朽，以暫時的悲傷作為結尾，只是暫時的。

一個人在等待另一個人，也是永遠。  
當我們發下誓言，永遠是變得如此耀眼。

面對靜謐，迎接新生。短暫的停格後，設定成循環的手機又再度重複輪放。  
客廳透進城市的燈火與天頂的微弱光點，艾倫摟著側靠在懷裡的人，曲起的雙腿中間所生成的空缺，像山巒環繞使男人能夠安穩。

琴聲哀悼，他看著掌心的藥物，像捧著塵土花泥，在手中垂垂老矣，令人精神衰弱。

對於醫學認為必要的治療厭倦，握在手裡遲遲不肯服藥的人嘆了口氣，對孩子說：你們年輕人自己出去玩吧，帶著我丟臉。

「說的好像您有多老。」艾倫撫著對方臉頰的手跟著被覆上，利威爾睜著疲憊的眼眸回他道。

「我不年輕了。」

他握住男人的手，撫摸手腕往上爬，撐開對方的手心與之相扣，讓那些包裹七彩糖衣的毒全落在沙發皮上，攬緊他，側顏靠在利威爾的髮頂。他的聲音有成年男子之於異性的吸引，但不失他天生具備的清亮，他挨著男人呢喃，像有隻調皮的知更在輕啄他的耳殼、在耳畔啼叫。

「我沒約別人，這個日子一直都是只屬於你我的，不需要其他人。」

這天要如何度過對於他們之間其實沒有既定形式，就這樣膩著利威爾一整天對方是求之不得，或許他對自身的一切不在乎，至少艾倫對他的一切都惦記銘刻在心。

生時寒涼，又是不受神垂憐的命運，使的他更加厭惡，青年笑稱，既然那麼討厭那當作讓我任性一整天吧。  
高領的黑色毛衣、鐵灰色的大衣，是沉悶高傲的色調，反倒更添他優雅的陰鬱氣質，儼然就是模特的身版。  
利威爾毫無起伏的任著艾倫把他當洋娃娃打扮，本來只要能勾著艾倫的腰便饜足，結果稍不情願地被人拖出門，現在在老公寓門口讓孩子為他順過厚領。

對於麻煩或不耐的事物他總板著一張臉，卸掉纏手帶的雙手粗糙、佈滿爆打沙袋被破損刺入所留下的傷，拉過衣領讓彼此的額頭抵靠，他近距離的看著那雙笑瞇的眼裡鑲嵌的寶石，甜美的笑靨上是微微凍紅的鼻尖。

聖誕的街頭喧鬧嘈雜，擺在利威爾口袋裡的是交握的手，同樣的紋路、同樣的觸感。  
固然有個安撫效果，艾倫清楚不能勉強，在外邊沉浸佳節氣氛後進了酒吧圖個暖身，各方室內同樣水洩不通。  
有別遙遠的空蕩、世道橫陳，看著壅塞人流揮去了個體獨身的悲涼。  
他們倆的酒量差不多好，但利威爾越發覺得酒喝的不是滋味，陪著孩子幾杯甜酒便換了烈酒，誰知沒有嗆辣的暢快，倒是空氣燙的有些燒灼他的腦子與氣管。  
他離座去廁所接水往自己臉上潑，神智清醒了，同時本來壓抑下的也隨之復甦。

酒杯裡的碩大冰錐隨著搖晃的手四處碰撞玻璃產生清脆的摩擦，仗勢自己堅硬，橫衝直撞，最終還是生了一點裂痕，碎了好幾角，化在褐色的液體裡。  
然後他昂首一口下肚，喝下的不知是只有酒精還是和入了自己的髓液。  
坐在吧台的艾倫估了下，這不是小解的時間，保險起見仍舊過去查看，果然，人撐扶洗手台邊垂首，不止洗臉清心，排水孔被堵了，留了快滿溢的水。

「你是真實的嘛？」對面那頭，倒映的是一個渾身血腥的人做著一樣的口型說話，利威爾藉著鏡子往艾倫所在的位置看，裡頭也不是那個梳妝打扮的時髦小夥子，而是拄著拐杖，長髮披散的傷者。  
接著他又變成袒著上身的男子，桀驁不馴的模樣，是利威爾最害怕的一塊，猶若一頭他窮極一生都無法囹圄的猛獸。

「——如何用愛殺人？」

站在原處凝視他的青年，循聲眨眼，默默聆聽。

「以前，班上養了一缸美麗的魚，每個孩子都愛牠們，特別特別的珍惜牠們，希望牠們長得好過得舒適，每個人都怕牠們餓著，所以每個學生都去餵，於是我們用愛把牠們撐死了。」

想愛他，需要他，卻深知破壞的衝動。  
愛越深、傷也最深，人多少對珍愛的東西會有毀滅的本能，你我都不例外。  
利威爾沒再說下去，空間窒礙、俱寂，青年朝他走過去，鏡中那個頹敗的人也跟著移動，靠上利威爾扶撐微彎的背脊，雙臂環過他的胸口，鏡子裡的士兵也隨之消散。

片晌，他扶著額故作冷靜，一掃剛才的失態，假裝什麼都沒發生過。

「……這麼熱鬧的節慶，你帶著我不會盡興的，只會礙手礙腳。」

「可今天不止對我，對您才是重要的日子。」

利威爾低望著那個浸過自己的水面，他想，如果自己不再只是迴避，你是否會就此過得幸福？  
他輕輕摸在對方的手背，他說，艾倫，我們去海邊吧，現在就去。

 

＊＊＊

瘋狂，太過瘋狂。可是他們天生不適用常理。  
答應了利威爾唐突的要求，驅車穿越人潮，來到此時人跡罕至的海濱。  
坐在夜晚的沙灘，海潮仍舊能使衣物沒碰到的地方浸濕。

「我們用愛，殺了彼此。」剛才在酒吧裡發生的，他把它說完了。突然把那故事說完了。

「你為什麼一定要離開我？」該說，每個人都對他殘忍，然後又開這種天大的玩笑，讓他在這天誕生於世、在世為人。

「你可知道你離開了我，我嘗到了什麼是被世界遺棄的滋味。」哽咽，鼻腔酸澀，紅了眼眶，就當是指責、怨懟，這些也經過好幾世紀的壓縮，累積太久了，背太久了，實在太久了。

「其實，大概是時間經過太久，久到沒記得多少，只記得您。」這樣想來非常不公平，瀆神叛逆之人沒有受到天譴，可等待的人卻要站在冥府的方尖碑前每日盼首「那些事像碎片一樣，可能要觸碰到什麼，才會想起相關的事，第一次見到韓吉小姐的時候，我立刻就想起，她把我抓去講了一晚上的巨人，很奇怪吧，可能是我強烈的印象。」

「我試著想過我和您之間的事，雖然一些片段很模糊，但我知道，我讓您失望了、我們越走越遠，可是我不後悔，我們各持己見，我和大夥不一樣，我不是個乖孩子，對不起。」說這話時，艾倫聽見利威爾的嘆息，接著他轉過來抱住自己。

「您會原諒我嗎？」

「我一直都在等你，一直一直…怎麼談原諒？」

不在於他所堅持的道路，只是盼個回眸。夜海的氣溫降至冰點以下，在他們可說濕透的身子下起雪。不斷呼出的白花和倦意，體溫流逝，牙關打顫時，腦海直往不妙的方向運轉，似乎認定只要睡下去就會暖和。

「如果拿我的死亡作為生日禮物，您肯定就會原諒我了。」這是他此刻真摯的慨歎。

 

日子枯槁，白骨化作清煙，抱在懷裡的頭顱和滴下的血化為藍花生生不息，昔日守護的街市，響起的初生嬰啼是他們跫音的延續。  
身負黑白羽翅，白色襯衣佈滿塵垢，灰撲的像拿來拭淨祭祀神器的麻布，髒兮兮的及肩黑髮擋了點視線，充斥污泥的雙手捧著那本該住著雛鳥的籠子。  
他說他們用愛殺死了，所以沒能弄懂雛鳥的離去，天真也是凡人的特質，他用業火焚燒宿敵，看在狹隘目光只能稱作叛變。  
神祇終於插手，賜予他們遺忘作為恩惠，但又再度不遵循譜好的劇本，祂警惕，這並非明智之舉，而黑髮男孩只答應：因為我是人。

「對不起，我總是給不了你所希望的幸福。」良久，抱著孩子的他，解了其中一個心結。

海濱燈火通明，光廊的人工光源照亮整個沿岸，消波塊已覆上一層雪白，夜空並不是伸手不見五指的黑，而是璀璨的紫色。

當時孤身的自己，在目睹多少生離死別後茫然遙望，湛藍的晴空下是詭異粉紅色的海，腳踩的踏實土地也是紅的，是所有天使死去的血液染紅砂石，矗立在海中的巨大雕像傾倒、蝕化，可能曾經被人類擁護，風光的興建起來供奉，如今沒了巍峨輝煌的宮殿，同樣遺世獨立、與世隔絕。銀灰寶石的主人認為，若是那個孩子的頭顱，肯定能完美與斷頭的雕像銜接。  
內疚與自責讓海洶湧跌宕，生成了尖銳的結晶，一把把腥色長槍將他插在熾陽下，翱翔的兀鷹為氣味撕扯皮肉，腸子和血蜿蜒爬下。  
他抬手，將自己欣然奉上，不論是香火鼎盛還是可畏祭貢，盛宴上取之不盡的餅與蜜酒，他都能為他辦到，只是等大海蒸乾，又新生成了一片赭紅大地，他才發現雕像是跪著的，而等待的孩子還是沒出現。  
他氣餒了，在黃昏時爬到了雕像連繫巨大羽翅的背脊，坐在那，且聽風吟、且以永日，嘆息綿延無盡。

「＂這場戰爭結束後，我們回老家結婚吧。＂」

「你幹嘛突然說這種話？」他知道，這是現代許多作品裡的暗示手法，通常這出口的人兌現不了承諾，他有點敏感艾倫這樣的揶揄。

「我只是一直想說，聽起來帥極了，我也不是開玩笑，等賽季結束，我們結婚吧。」

「……你認真的？（are you kidding me？）」

「您等了千年的，該實現了。」

他沒奢望過，嚮往自由的天使會為詭譎命運與自己度過餘生，所以從未準備指環和自己的心態，本打算渾渾噩噩，苟且安生，誰知在虛無飄渺間徘徊上千歲月，一下子成真了。

「原來還沒準備好的是我嘛。」

凌晨才進到市中心，人散了，只剩佈置光亮的聖誕樹矗立廣場，佳節結束還會延續個幾日。他們攥著彼此胳膊磕絆前行，艾倫對著雙手呼氣，洋流讓他們快死透了。  
青年凍的手腳都沒知覺，經過光樹下的圍欄旁，男人鬆手與他分離都沒察覺。  
既然生在這個與天齊行的日子，就有它許願的價值吧？  
他難得集中心思禱念，向神懇求給予孩子寬恕與仁慈，然而發現男人脫離的孩子衝上來扯住自己的厚領，思緒又被他的親吻攪成一團亂麻。

發瘋扯淡的代價，回去當然是重病不起。  
痛快的發了一場高熱，在反噬發寒時還能在被窩裡緊擁，艾倫何時出了臥房撐著給兩人煮粥他也不曉得，意識迷濛裡只依稀記得，他們額頭相熨，利威爾覺得自己燒昏頭了，為艾倫說的話哭泣，流下的淚都能蒸發了。

「我知道，那時候的我並不孤單，因為有您，和我在地獄裡，一同祈禱。」

 

＊＊＊

「都要比賽了你這小子還……不、不知廉恥……」亮晃晃的情事痕跡要他明白講都害臊。

幾分鐘後萊納被扣得拍擊擂台地面認輸。

「你覺得這種小節對我來說有差嘛？」

「……至少那個也處理一下，別那麼明目張膽，誰不知道你跟前教練搞上了。」經人一說，他往鏡牆背對，眼角才瞟到後頸有個漏了不知道的紅艷瘀血。已經不曉得是何時留下的，畢竟他發懶沒來幾天。

「教練他還好吧？」

「嗯、老樣子，不要緊。」

他們慵懶地壓靠在彈簧繩上，他瞟了眼一旁的人，除了他跟利威爾，其他再度認識的人都沒有記憶，真是再好不過了。

「差不多了，我今天還有事要辦妥，先走了。」他把脫下的拳套扔向萊納。

「喂，凱尼教練才剛訓過你沒多久，你至少也做個樣子吧？！」

「沒辦法，已經排定就是今日。」

「今天真早。」利威爾每回調整好步調回去工作，那陣子都會早歸，大概才下午，前腳剛踏入家裡沒多久，後腳便是艾倫。

「當然是有要事了，喏，遲來的生日禮物。」青年拿出背在身後用布幔蓋住的巨大物體「生日快樂，利威爾先生。」

在拉開遮蔽前，他已經聽見裡頭的動靜，甜膩、柔軟，小傢伙就這麼出現在他眼前，眼睛和抱著他的人一個顏色，碧青、幽藍。

「就把牠當成我吧。」

那是相當幼小的貓，感覺出生不久，剛開始長的絨毛覆蓋牠瘦弱的身軀，看到利威爾就非常有活力的努力叫喚著，利威爾第一次要照顧小動物，在艾倫將幼崽塞進他手裡時顯得有些慌亂、慎重，輕如鴻毛，生命的重量卻是猶如泰山。

「牠還沒有名字，就由您起了。」

「……Eren。」

他們是對死亡毫無畏懼的人，因此在面對生命時反而格外陌生。  
Eren…Eren…牠是多麼弱小，讓人捧在手心上、捧在心頭上。

「Eren，我的艾倫……」

關於結婚那件事，利威爾被凱尼找去，兩人大吵了一架，大打出手幾乎快拆了俱樂部，他這位前王者才剛退位沒多久，現在又要因婚姻讓艾倫下台，凱尼是絕對不允許的，艾倫也不樂見親人倆鬧翻，他揚言繼續佔著這個寶座直到有人能擊敗他為止。

利威爾竭盡生命換來的，就算是艾倫本人，怎可能幾句話就將人安撫，當然是多了Eren這個小成員才姑且順了他的倒刺。  
利威爾的位子偶爾會傳出幾聲撒嬌的咪叫，辦公室裡也沒人敢說什麼，要敢出來糾正，最多不是人不來上班，就是工作室裡的大家一起死，擇一。

小白貓的脖子上繫了紅色蝴蝶結，累的時候就待在利威爾的西裝口袋裡，在開會、發表時特別顯眼，純黑的制式服裝一角，露著一顆純白的小後腦勺，一個大男人這樣寶貝一隻小貓，整個畫面足夠可愛。

Eren出生被母貓拋棄，受冷太久促成發育不良，即使利威爾全心全意餵養，隔了好些時日，牠還是跟同類相比嬌小許多，不過也相對乖巧好照料。  
小貓有牠的活潑好動，但不會過分撒野，只會繞著利威爾打轉，多半時候牠陪著主人工作就睡著了，本來利威爾沒把Eren帶著上班的習慣，是小東西太會哭了，沒瞧見利威爾就哭。  
原來動物也會掉眼淚，有鮮明的情緒，這讓他覺得新鮮，同時也想到了，就跟自己一樣，變得無法忍受艾倫哪天不在自己身邊的可能，想要綁住他，內心的矛盾掙扎。

艾倫給了他另外一份價值，自己被需要著。

有了Eren後，漸漸平復了利威爾躲在家發作、避不見日的情況。  
賽後解禁的慶祝會喝開了、撒野了，直到半夜踏進家門，他將不負眾望的冠軍刺繡錦旗整齊疊在一旁，查看利威爾的藥袋，安眠藥維持一整片完好的狀態。

「你可真讓我忌妒啊、小傢伙。」

還沒換洗，他先輕輕趴上床，圍在男人手邊的毛球咪了聲回應他，他以指腹輕輕摩娑幼崽的鼻尖，聽牠安適的喉嚨嘶鳴，跟著側躺在一旁悉看，熟睡的人在恍惚中梭巡到他的身體。  
不論多少年，利威爾總會在艾倫靠近時自動將人攬入懷裡。  
頰上泛開的，是暖心的熱度，孩子淺淺哼笑，將手探往男人的肩胛緊緊攀附，以唇傳達彼此的體溫與愛。

剛盛開的花一下子就凋謝了，你感嘆著，今年也是一樣的早。  
不過不要緊，我將在此傾聽你痛苦萬分的耳語，而我也將會用一生作為對你的答覆。


End file.
